Fire
by FanfictionRules92
Summary: Jacob and Bella have a little fun time...just the two of them...my very first story so please rate and be nice thanks...


Fire

That's what Bella thought as she felt Jacob move slowly over her body, kissing ever inch of her sensitive skin. Every kiss Jacob placed, a fire was ignited and slowly burned her.

Bella moaned Jacobs name causing him to pause with his lips resting on her navel. He looked at her without moving and when he saw her chest heaving quickly trying to catch the breath that seemed to escape her, and her hooded eyes watching him, he grinned widely.

Bella moaned once again as he slowly lifted himself slightly to slide his way up from where he lay to capture her lips and steal the very breath she had just taken. Bella moaned happily as Jacob pushed his tongue into her mouth and teased her own in a heated dance. She wrapped one of her hands in Jacobs hair, tugging at it lightly causing Jacob to emit his own pleased moan. She dug her nails on her other hand into his shoulder in a desperate attempt to pull him closer.

They parted slightly to catch the air they so needed. They stared into each other's eyes before Bella pulled Jacob close to her and lifted her leg to rest around his waist to pull him even closer to her. Please...jake...please... Bella whispered tightening her leg around his waist. Jacob grinnedand pulled the hand that was digging into his shoulder away from him so he could glasp it in his own hand, he then brought Bellas hand up to his lips and grinned once again please what? Jacob whispered back.

Bella frowned slightly before grinning back at Jacob. While still grinning bell wiggled her hips against Jacobs causing him to lose his grin and gasp slightly. He looked down at Bella who was still smiling slightly. She pulled him closer and kissed his lips gently before pulling back to look at Jacob once again with heat in her eyes please Jacob no more teasing

Jacob smiled back and gave Bella another heated kiss causing her to moan loudly ok Jacob whispered against her lips no more teasing. Jacob pulled away from Bella causing her to shiver slightly. Jacob lowered his head to wrap his lips around one of Bellas peaked nipples and used one of his hands to pull Bellas leg that was wrapped around his waist tighter. While Jacob switched his attention from one nipple to the other, he used his other hand to pull Bellas other leg out from under him and slung it over his shoulder.

Jacob lifted his head to once again look at Bella. He couldn't help but smile again as he saw her flushed hungry face looking back at him. He positioned his erected cock at Bellas entrance and after looking for confirmation, he entered her swiftly.

Both Jacob and Bella moaned loudly and clung to each other. Jacob pulled out of Bella until only the tip of his erection was inside Bella before almost slamming all the way back into Bella causing her to drag her nails along Jacobs back and almost scream in delight. Jacob kept up this torturous pace for several minutes until Bella was sure she was going insane. When Bella thought she could take no more, Jacob suddenly changed from the slow pace to a much quicker one, allowing Bella to moan and twist in delight.

It was not long before both partners felt the approach of their owns orgasms. Jacob could feel Bellas body beginning to tighten around his cock and he knew that he wanted Bella to come undone first. Knowing this he slipped his hand between his and Bellas bodies and reached down to fondle the bundle of nerves inside her lips all the while keeping up his fast pace.

It wasn't long before Bella came undone and feeling her body tighten around him, set Jacob over the edge too.

Jacob collapsed lightly onto Bella and still connected, they held onto each other as they came down from their highs. Jacob was reluctant to pull out of Bella but he did so, only to lay next to Bella and cuddle her from behind. Bella signed happily and pulled Jacobs arms tighter around her.

There were no need for words as the two young lovers held each other and drifted slowly to sleep but still Jacob couldn't help but whisper softly into Bellas ear thank you Bella for giving us a chance...I love you. Bella smiled softly and before slipping into a deeper sleep, she managed to whisper sleepily back I love you too...


End file.
